


【露普】翻面／Flipped

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【Russia x Prussia：No Return】 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設露普。1949-1991.－「等到了夏天，這裏就會開滿大朵大朵的向日葵。金燦燦的，結很多很多的種子。在夏天的星光下，像在發光一樣。」蘇聯輕笑出聲，眼睛慢慢瞇起，「夏天的話，就能摘下那朵開得最好看的向日葵，送給你……」－「再見了，蘇聯。」普魯士低聲喃喃。許久過後他重新直起身體，翻開自己的大衣領口，把藏在下方的五角星徽章摘下，扔到那人腦袋旁，又從旁邊抓起一把泥，撒了一動不動的青年滿臉。他的聲線毫無起伏：「讓共產主義下地獄吧。」
Relationships: Russia/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 【Russia x Prussia：No Return】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624924
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

１.

從車廂往外走的瞬間，銀髮青年的身軀立即被一股冷空氣包裹住。

莫斯科的冬季冷得毫不留情，冷得一如往常。

他朝那道緊緊纏繞住自己的視線望去，露西亞就站在距離他不到十米的距離，被劉海半遮擋住的雙眼鎖在他身上，過去總是或真或假地掛著的笑臉不見踪跡。

普魯士感覺手指和背脊都比剛才更加僵硬，他一時也判斷不出那股冷空氣是來自對方身後那若隱若現的冬將軍十二月份特有的威力，還是即便許久沒有見面，那人的存在仍然會讓他的身體產生本能反應。

他在心裡嘀咕著大爺我才不是在害怕，下意識裹緊大衣，撇撇嘴邁開腳步走向對方。

對面那身形龐大的青年的表情突然就緩和了下來，他跺了下腳上的厚靴子，抬手的動作讓普魯士以為他是打算握手，正打算開口嘲弄，沒料到那大手掌突然就落到他的臉頰旁，摩挲了幾下，落下一句：「你來了。」

普魯士愣在了原地，好久才擠出個模糊的回覆：「嗯。」那人的手掌比空氣還冰涼。

離開火車站的過程中兩人都沒有開口，走動時保持著約半個人的間距，直到鑽進停在車站外的那輛型號古早、顯然被折騰得不輕的灰色衛星轎車裡為止。

普魯士算是正常青年的體格，但跟露西亞並列坐在司機座和副駕駛座上只讓他覺得空間尤其擁擠，而突然靠近的人體並沒能緩解車廂內漂浮的冷空氣。

他前後張望著有沒有能取暖的設備，瞥見車後座上零星放著幾瓶沒開封的伏特加，想了想還是打消了伸手的念頭，只低聲地說了句「走吧」。

坐在他身旁的傢伙乖順地點點頭，發動引擎，然後猛地一腳踩下油門，車身「哐當」著朝前扑騰，之後一路高速地往外駛去。

普魯士已經有兩年沒有來莫斯科了。

紅場和克里姆林宮附近稀疏分佈著被大衣圍巾和擋風帽裹得看不見面容的人，往日熟悉的風景從車窗外飛馳而過，但並沒有給他帶來絲毫懷念。

天氣明明冷得出奇，但十二月份的莫斯科竟然沒有飄著鵝毛大雪，不甚平整的馬路上只鋪了層薄雪，和砂石泥土攪渾在一起就顯出了髒污的顏色。銀髮青年心裡有些驚詫，但更多的心思擺在祈禱他身旁開車莽撞的露西亞青年能不讓這輛破車打滑拋錨。

汽車在昏暗的天色中開往郊外，再後來他的視野裡就只剩大片破落荒蕪的田野了。

露西亞一手扶著方向盤，另一隻手扭著勉強還能用的電台，但凡有人聲提到「新政府」、「聯盟解體」、「美國和英國的聲明」之類的字眼，他就露出焦慮的神情，手指飛快地扭換頻道。直到電台裡傳來不知哪個管弦樂隊的演奏，他才終於放過那幾乎被擰掉的旋轉按鈕。

普魯士一路盯著因為飛速前進而「咔咔」顫動的車窗。

這輛「衛星」轎車確實已經很破舊了。

—

等露西亞終於把車停下來，夜幕已正式落下。

普魯士倚靠著車門，打量面前那片被嚴冬和寒風摧毀得凋零不堪的向日葵田，沒有積雪掩飾的黝黑土壤增加了破敗氣息。他心想如果這就是露西亞用來招待遊客的待遇，那真是很難找到比這更難看的旅遊風景了。

肇事者似乎沒有那麼複雜的心思，他從車後座抓起幾瓶伏特加抱在懷裡，便往那泥濘田野裡走去。

比一般人更重的身體讓斯拉夫青年的靴子不時陷在土裡，以至於腳步也顯得踉蹌，他逐漸走入田野深處，回過頭見普魯士沒有跟上，便轉過身來，歪著頭開了口。

「東德，」他的表情和聲音柔和，「你也過來。」。

普魯士——確切來說是過去名為「東德」的青年禁不住打了個冷顫。

呼喊著那個特定「國名」的聲音就像經久不散的魔咒，哪怕他認為、他知道、他確信自己已經擺脫掉「東德意志民主共和國」這個身份了，他的身體仍然跟兩年前、二十年前、五十年前一樣本能地作出反應。

他「嘖」了一聲，把脖子縮進毛衣裡擋住半張臉，不得不遵從那聲響邁開腳步，向著施下那魔咒的「蘇聯」走去。

對面的斯拉夫青年終於笑了，是眉眼都舒展開來的那種笑。

普魯士才意識到這是他們這次見面以來對方第一次露出這樣算是「正常」的笑容——又覺得自己的想法有些好笑。

正常？根本就哪裡都不正常。再說，蘇聯也好露西亞也好，這傢伙的笑容什麼時候正常過。這傢伙的存在就不正常。

蘇聯懷抱著酒瓶又往前移動了幾步，在田野裡找到小片有大塊平整石頭的地方，掃開上面薄得近乎不存在的雪花，一屁股坐下。他把酒瓶都扔到旁邊的軟泥土裡，抄起其中一瓶擰開，仰起頭「咕嘟咕嘟」灌下幾大口。

他見普魯士站在幾步開外沒動，歪了歪頭，接著恍然大悟一般地用手把石塊上的泥和雪都掃開，又朝他招手，示意他在自己身旁坐下。

「星星都出來了，」蘇聯微微瞇著眼睛笑起來，「陪我看看星空吧。」

普魯士抬頭望了下天空，哪怕這週圍近乎沒有燈光，但夜空足夠澄清，繁星點點清晰可見。

但這哪裡是什麼看星星的時刻。

對著那人的笑容他一時之間也不知該說些什麼，只慢吞吞地挪到他身旁，留出些許距離坐下。

蘇聯把伏特加遞給他，銀髮青年猶豫了下，接過來晃了晃酒瓶，卻絲毫沒有打算喝酒的意願。

斯拉夫青年略不滿地努了努嘴，倒也沒有強迫，他龐大的身軀往後一仰，上半身便陷入沒有被石塊保護的黑土壤中，淺金色的頭髮在深黑土裡顯得尤其扎眼。

他從普魯士手中拿回了酒瓶，上臂用彆扭的角度彎曲起來，笨拙地嘗試把伏特加往喉嚨裡送。

重力無情地讓那些液體竄進了他的氣管，他被嗆得大咳起來，咳得太過厲害以至於軀體不自覺地跟著蜷縮起來，在濕軟的土裡刨出詭異的凹痕。

那麼大塊頭又總是讓人不敢靠近的傢夥就那樣咳嗽著、掙扎著，狼狽又窩囊的模樣讓普魯士覺得諷刺，他此時聯想到的詞彙，是「沒落」、沒落的聯盟、沒落的國家、沒落的帝國。

沒能翻開日記查閱，他已經無法精確想起少年姿態的神聖羅馬帝國被遺棄在郊區石塊堆是在十九世紀的哪一年，看到奄奄一息地縮在美國懷裡卻仍在掙扎的大英帝國的模樣又是在他和他們那場戰爭裡的哪個戰場上。

當然普魯士不會忘記他和他的弟弟在人類意志和「德意志帝國」的理念操控下如同病入膏肓地發起戰爭，最終遍體鱗傷地跪倒在同盟國面前是在哪一天。

不管哪年哪月何時何地，全是國家的「沒落」。

他低著頭看好不容易停下咳嗽但仍蜷著身體的蘇聯，星光模糊地照著對方的臉，那雙紫色眼睛泛著幽幽的光，鬼火一樣。

普魯士搓了搓凍得僵硬的手指，徒勞地往手心呵了口氣：「這裡可不乾淨。」

蘇聯的身體終於重新舒展開來，他緩緩地仰起臉朝他笑：「哪裡都不乾淨。」

普魯士一愣，蘇聯接著說：「等到了夏天，這裏就會開滿大朵大朵的向日葵。金燦燦的，結很多很多的種子。在夏天的星光下，像在發光一樣。」

普魯士吸著鼻子，抬頭望向這光禿禿田野上空的星辰。

天氣實在凍得厲害，周圍沒有一點屬於人的溫暖氣息。他心想如果是在向日葵盛開、天氣怡人的情況下觀賞星空的話，大概會是很美的景象。

然而視線重新往下，周圍只有寒風呼嘯，凋零的植物枝幹和黑漆漆的土壤，還有那總是讓他忍不住瑟縮此時卻虛弱得不可思議的青年。

「你該夏天的時候再找我來。」普魯士朝他靠近了些。

「你說得對，」蘇聯輕笑出聲，眼睛慢慢瞇起，「夏天的話，就能摘下那朵開得最好看的向日葵，送給你……」他的聲音越來越小，慢慢拉住普魯士放在他身側的手掌，力度並不大。

普魯士一愣，但沒有甩開那隻手，就只是任由對方握著。

蘇聯的聲音如同夢囈一般：「再陪陪我……」他的眼睛終於完整地閉合，就這樣無聲無息了。

普魯士坐在他身旁沒有動彈，他仔細地觀察著對方，斯拉夫青年原先有些泛紅的鼻頭逐漸褪色為跟皮膚近似的慘白，凍得通紅的手也是如此。

銀髮青年很輕易地抽離了那虛軟的抓握，他把手掌放在蘇聯人的胸膛上。即使隔著厚大衣，他也非常確定蘇聯的心臟停止了跳動。再湊到鼻子和脖頸，沒有呼吸，也沒有脈搏跳動。

確實是毫無聲息了。

普魯士突然想，是不是當年自己心臟驟停陷入無法動彈的狀態時，露西亞也跟此刻的自己有著類似的心情。

沒有驚慌失措，沒有所謂的悲痛憐憫，就只是迷惑。

這不是字面意義上的戰爭，沒有鮮血淋漓，就只是明明知道這樣的傢夥——理應和自己一樣不老不死的傢夥——他的心臟和呼吸和身體機能突然中止了運作。


	2. Chapter 2

２.

普魯士知道美國和蘇聯都在改變世界，一直以來，都在往不同的方向改變世界。

1987年還是「東德」的他小流氓一樣地蹲在蘇聯扔在他房間裡的那台黑白電視盒前，看著幾百年前還不過是他的學生和後輩的超大國青年，站在他自己國家上司的背後笑得一臉自信，他們的嘴形近乎同步地道出「拆掉這面牆！」，那話語隨即被西柏林人群的歡呼淹沒。

他非常確定美國會改變他當時身處的世界。他和他的弟弟終有一天是要重聚的，那一天不會遙遠。

他不久後就會離開蘇聯這棟大房子了，他這麼相信著。他的周圍全是在心中醞釀著什麼時候能脫離苦海的國家們。

身為東德的他仍重複著還是普魯士時不變的「本大爺一個人也很快樂」的口頭禪，而那其實是他最不感到孤單的時刻了。

東德以為像他們這樣的存在，世界的改變不至於如同疾風驟雨一般；而事實是1989年柏林牆正式宣告倒塌，世界改變的那天帶給他的是瀕臨死亡的體驗。

在1989年11月9日那天全德意志和全世界的人民都明白，從此再也沒有「東德」了。這個地區和身份不再被承認，於是作為「東德」的他的心臟就停止了跳動。

他覺得一切真是不可思議。他直挺挺地倒在蘇聯家的客廳，四肢並不疼痛但動彈不得，感知不到冷暖，無法呼吸卻也沒有窒息的感覺。

那是一種類似靈魂輕粘著軀體的奇妙體驗，他還能聽見聲音，依稀能「看見」他面前斯拉夫青年難得露出真實的錯愕表情，那雙紫色眼睛裡全是迷惑。

東德能判斷出自己的手腕被突然趴在他身旁的蘇聯緊緊握住，那力度大得他的骨頭竟在「咯吱」作響，讓他有那麼一瞬間慶幸自己失去了痛感。

然後他聽見蘇聯喃喃地低語：「怎麼會這樣呢，說好了是和平統一，你的土地明明還在，你不再是普魯士的時候明明也好好的。」

然後心臟停止的東德就什麼也看不見聽不到了。

－

他再次醒來的時候，日曆已經翻過了新的一天。

東德以為再次睜開眼睛看到的會是那位總露出與強壯體格不那麼相符的焦慮神情的西德青年——前不久他還悄悄從柏林牆的縫隙遞了朵矢車菊作為問候的兄弟——畢竟全世界都認為柏林牆倒塌了，他理所當然該回到「家」了。

然而視線正上方仍是蘇聯家那有著精細紋樣卻色澤陳舊的天花板，外形華美而內膽燈泡燒得發黑的吊燈。

東德動了動手指，又轉轉頭，麻痺的肌肉逐漸緩和過來，他知道自己的身體機能已經復甦，然後他立刻感到肚子餓得發慌。

他由著腹腔「咕嚕嚕」作響，一邊整理思緒。

柏林牆倒塌了，東德的人們能自由在原先那往往致命的邊界行走了。但仍身在蘇聯家裡的他也不過是代表那片地區的人類形態，不會出現什麼魔法讓他瞬間飛到遙遠的「另一個」國家領土上。

大概就是這麼一回事吧。

已經不需要從蘇聯那裡拿到任何許可證，他已經有了能夠前往的目的地，那麼他該動身離開了。

他歪著頭掃了眼自己住了幾十年的小房間，跟考究的牆紙和天花板毫不相配的衣櫃裡除去幾件衣物和幾本厚日記，好像也沒什麼值得帶走的行李。

他是那種有想法就去行動的性格，沒多久就把行裝整理好。把隨身養著的金黃小胖鳥輕輕擱在行李箱上，他拍拍手轉身卻硬是嚇了一大跳，這棟住宅的主人正站在他的房間門口一語不發地望著他。

東德心想自己大概是餓得知覺麻木了，竟完全沒有聽見身後的任何動靜。

蘇聯青年放輕了腳步朝他走近，身上還飄著伏特加和食物的氣味——應該是剛出爐的麵包。

兩人的視線終於對上，東德才發現蘇聯人的臉色意外地慘白。

「你醒了。」對方的聲音有些許嘶啞。

「嗯。」他點點頭。

然後這對話就進行不下去了。

蘇聯看著東德擺在床上的行李箱，轉身回到客廳，腳步似乎還趔趄了好幾下，也不知是因為喝了伏特加還是別的什麼理由。

東德跟著他的腳步往外走，小心地和對方留出一段距離，然後看著蘇聯人把剛買回來的食物一樣樣擺在餐桌上，又轉身進廚房，端出來冒著熱氣的小瓷爐，一如往常地在主人席坐下，最後抬起臉目不轉睛地看著他。

銀髮青年一心只想填飽肚子補充體力，就若無其事地拉開蘇聯身旁的椅子坐下，把麵包籃的俄式大列巴掰下一大塊，又盛上羅宋湯大口吞嚥起來。

飢餓感得到緩解之後，東德本想問怎麼沒見到總是顫巍巍地跟在你身後的波羅的海三國，還有常躲在某個角落朝我投來敵意視線的白俄羅斯，心裡還有些得意自己真是心胸豁達的代表，剛「死」過一回就有心思關心其他人了。

然而蘇聯在他吃東西的全過程都沒有動過刀叉，就只是專心地看著他，淡紫色的眼睛裡是幽幽的光，硬是讓銀髮青年的關懷不得不隨著食物一同嚥下。

事實上那些屬於「蘇聯」的其他國家的事已經跟他沒有關聯，他確實不該問也不該說。

這時候蘇聯突然坐直了身體，壓低著聲音：「那道牆終於碎裂了，崩塌了，你可以回你弟弟那邊去了。」

這是事實。他用的是陳述句。

東德於是在繼續吃喝的間隙回答：「對，大爺我總算等到這天了。」

蘇聯的手掌用力拍上餐桌，突然提高嗓門：「——人民的意志！他們說是人民的意志讓你獲得自由！德國人的意志！」

「……」東德放下手中的食物和餐具，表情仍是冷靜。

「那我的意志呢？我希望你不僅是‘蘇聯’的一部分——而是像個人類那樣留在我身邊的意志呢？！」他戴著手套的手掌攥住餐桌上的桌布，寬闊的肩膀竟如受驚的動物一般顫抖起來。

「……你不該說這種話的。」銀髮青年說，他凝視著身側這明明比誰都來得龐大，總是如同陰霾一樣籠罩住所有人的青年此刻的脆弱模樣。

良久之後東德嘆了口氣：「我好久沒看到你哭的樣子了。」他用餐巾擦了擦手上的食物殘渣，站起身走到金髮青年身旁，拉起那條被打濕了一小片的圍巾，語氣略帶戲謔，「你哭起來的樣子，跟小時候總被欺負的時候都沒變。」

「不許用那種語氣跟我說話……東德。」

「不准命令我，也別再用那個稱呼了……伊萬.布拉金斯基。」不再是「東德」的銀髮青年張開雙臂，讓那低垂著的金色腦袋貼近自己的胸膛。

他眼睛的余光瞥見對方的手終於鬆開了桌布，慢慢繞上他的腰，頭髮和肩膀似乎抖得更厲害了。

在北風把「哐當」作響的窗戶吹開時蘇聯人終於鬆開臂膀，飛快地抹了下眼角，小聲說：「吃完這些再走吧。路途很遠。」

東德也就順勢退了一步，坐回原先的位置上，大咧咧地用手敲了敲餐桌：「嘿，那就再給我加個煎蛋吧。淋了很多葵花籽油的那種。」

蘇聯明顯愣了一下，但很快就抬起頭，眼神似乎重新振作起來。他點點頭，起身把圍巾往脖子後一甩，走進廚房，沒多久裡頭就傳出油花沾到水分時迸發的「啪嗤」聲響。

東德側著身靠在椅背上打量廚房裡那道拱起腰的身影，心想這真是最後一次了。

「啪嗞——」

是油汪汪的煎蛋翻面的聲響。

然後他們就有一段時間沒有見面了。

—

東西德還沒有正式統一，但德國的民眾都知道再沒有「牆」了。

於是銀髮青年就理所當然地不再需要像過往一樣偷偷摸摸地趁夜從東柏林繞道到匈牙利和奧地利的邊境，一路警覺地躲開追踪才能潛入西柏林，而是光明正大地在火車站跟弟弟來了個兄弟間的結實擁抱。

那些同一天在這車站重逢的德意志人則在不知兩人真身的前提下為他們鼓掌祝賀，拿禮花和彩帶撒了他們滿臉滿身。

在開車回到他們終將共享的「家」時，西德小心翼翼地問他：「要買些必需品嗎，大哥？」

他一邊喜滋滋地回味「大哥」這個稱呼，一邊不假思索地回答：「香蕉！」

他的弟弟無奈又寬容地嘆口氣說「好的」，不再是「東德」的銀髮青年於是開懷地笑起來，他肩上的小鳥活潑地蹦了好幾下，用力地蹭住他的脖頸。

—

回想起來算是頗玩味的一件事，1990年10月3日東西德正式統一的消息他是在電視上見證的。

看著屏幕裡他的弟弟「德國」筆直地站在職業政客身後，那面不改色的威嚴神態讓重新自稱「普魯士」的銀髮青年感到自豪。

他心想自己多少也算這件事的主角，現在卻彷彿事不關己一樣呆在自己跟弟弟位於柏林的別墅裡，哪裡都不再需要他出現。

他一早就開始整理三排書架已經放不下的《俺樣日記》，在聽到電視傳來儀式開始的動靜時走進廚房，拿出德國前一晚做好的年輪蛋糕放進烤箱調好火候和時間，才慢悠悠地走出客廳。

剛搬進這個家時他有相當一段時間都不願意看電視，那四四方方的電器總讓他回想起莫斯科那風格詭異得讓人窒息的房間和那台信號永遠沙沙作響的黑白電視機。不過家裡這台彩色電視畫面清晰，節奏明快的節目也多，漸漸地就抹掉了往常那種不愉快感。

銀髮青年隨意地切換著頻道，世界各國的頻道都在用各自國家的語言陳述著同一件事：「從此以後，這便是集合德意志人民精神的國家了」，畫面上是德國各區的人們或興奮或悲喜交加的眼淚與臉龐，還有被那氣氛感染得激動無比的外國記者，有些頻道下方滾動著「不再有‘東德’和‘西德’」的字幕，還有些電視台竟然在莫斯科採訪起蘇聯的政客和街頭的居民。

廚房傳來烤箱「叮」的聲響時普魯士立即轉身去取蛋糕，回客廳時坐到餐桌前，邊用叉子把烤得鬆軟的香甜點心往嘴里送，邊漫不經心地看蘇聯的人們的臉龐。

在被採訪的蘇聯政客身後看到縮著脖子卻藏匿不住身軀的蘇聯青年時，普魯士差點被質感柔軟的蛋糕嗆到，趕緊放下盤子找到水杯灌下幾口，才重新坐直身軀。

他凝視著彩色熒幕上的蘇聯人，對方那頭手感柔軟的砂金色頭髮明顯長長了些，儘管身形高大，一垂下腦袋那頭髮就擋住了眼睛。

普魯士還在研究那個人繃緊的嘴唇往上是什麼神情，節目已經切換到其他畫面去了——再正常不過的事。

在這旋轉劇變的世界，人們的焦點不會也沒必要停留在不被周知的「國家意識體」身上。

淹沒在人群中的蘇聯是如此，不再出現在儀式上的普魯士也是如此，這便是他們與生俱來的處境。

—

再之後幾個月，那些過往幾十年都在蘇聯屋簷下生活和幹苦工的面孔陸陸續續地在電視中閃現，神情嚴肅地隱藏在陷入混亂或歡呼雀躍的人群裡，都在做些很有「國家」姿態的事情了：黨派選舉、組織議會，重建與其他國家的外交往來。

普魯士看著報紙上鋪天蓋地的報導，東歐和波羅的海周邊的國家們一個接著一個宣布獨立，最終連那位向來恪守忠誠的白俄羅斯女孩也離開了蘇聯那棟老舊的大房子。

他心想這些傢伙真不容易，從蘇聯獨立，恢復「國家」該有的模樣，即便過程充滿辛勞和掙扎，充斥著血和淚——他們終究跟從此不再代表「德意志」參與這世界的自己不同。

然而對於他們這些曾經的命運共同體來說，總有一件事是能達成共識的：蘇維埃聯盟——誰也不需要那玩意兒了。


	3. Chapter 3

３.

在這冬日的大清早接到蘇聯的電話時，普魯士正在最常光顧的公共圖書館裡幫相識多年的圖書管理員做聖誕節前夕的最後一次清點工作。

白髮蒼蒼的管理員腳步顫巍巍地走來，小聲告訴他有個叫「布拉金斯基」的男人在電話裡找你。

聽到這名字時，哪怕身在窗棱門口都掛著聖誕裝飾到處充斥著暖氣的圖書館裡，普魯士的手臂還是抖了好幾下。

他可從來沒向蘇聯透露過自己常出沒的地點，然而一回想起那些幾十年間都陰魂不散的克格勃和無處不在的斯塔西，心中立即一陣惡寒，他嘀咕了句「這些可惡的傢伙」，拿起電話聽筒。

久久的沉默。

銀髮青年只能通過線路另一頭不太均勻的呼吸聲判斷出對面有人，無奈地先開了口：「是我。」在這種時候逞能又有什麼意義。

那頭傳來的聲音略帶嘶啞：「我想見你。」

「……好。」

「嘟——嘟——」

簡單得不能再簡單的對話，就這樣掛斷了電話。

普魯士嘆了口氣，動了動不知什麼時候開始繃得發緊的肩膀，轉身跟圖書管理員告別後匆匆回了家。

他從衣櫃裡翻出陳舊卻最耐寒的深色大衣，又在儲物箱底找到些以前攢的蘇維埃盧布，想著正好趁這次把這堆估計不久後就廢棄的破紙花掉。之後他在餐桌上留了張紙條說會出門一趟，便出門攔車到柏林火車站，買了車票直接通往莫斯科。

火車旅程並不總是讓人厭煩，而普魯士一向是那種能一人自樂找到方法消磨枯燥的類型。他一路上吃吃睡睡，把圖書館借來的書看完，又幫他的寵物小胖鳥整理在冬季長得尤其豐滿的羽毛，還補上了在忙碌的聖誕節前夕漏掉的幾篇日記。

為了伸展長時間不活動的腿腳，他不時起身到其他車廂走動，跟來自不同國家、出於不同緣由通往莫斯科的乘客們搭訕聊天。如此一來，三十個小時的車程也算過得飛快。

寒冷的天氣沒有凍住他帶些狡黠和得意的笑容，好像他的時光從來就是那般悠閒、快活似的。

直到在車站再次見到那熟悉的淺金色頭髮和紫色眼睛，那個人與往常不同的面無表情，普魯士瞬間覺得自己的表情被瞬間凝固了。

他用盡力氣才控制住手臂顫動的幅度，神情仍是一陣恍惚。

莫斯科的火車站，寒冷冬季，灰暗顏色，彷彿時光倒退了二十年、五十年，回到一九四九年。

—

銀髮青年緩緩地俯下身，凝視著上身陷在土壤裡、再無任何聲息的蘇聯青年。

所以這一切算是什麼呢。

在簡短的電話過後毫不遲疑地踏上這漫長路途的自己，或是特地選在這個節點與自己見面道別的蘇聯。

又或許，這一切不過是蘇聯的回禮——或報復？因為這傢伙曾親眼見過「東德之死」，於是理所當然地，他也該有見證「蘇聯之死」的機會。

這麼簡單粗暴的思路確實挺適合眼前這個蘇聯人，當然也可以定義為愚蠢或是幼稚。

普魯士搓了搓僵硬的指尖，慢慢地整理蘇聯人散著的淺金色髮絲，然後輕撫他淺色的睫毛和安靜閉合的眼角，一時竟分辨不清冰涼的觸覺是來自空氣還是水分。

他的手順著那高挺的大鼻子和蒼白臉龐繼續往下，到達脖頸附近時他鬆開蘇聯的圍巾：「我知道你聽得見我說話。」

他用雙手去碰觸對方脖子上那道曾被利器穿過咽喉的傷疤，俯身用鼻樑輕輕貼住。

「再見了，蘇聯。」他低聲喃喃。

許久過後他重新直起身體，翻開自己的大衣領口，把藏在下方的五角星徽章摘下，扔到那人腦袋旁，又從旁邊抓起一把泥，撒了一動不動的青年滿臉。

他的聲線毫無起伏：「讓共產主義下地獄吧。」

沒有任何回應，沒有任何聲息。

是啊，蘇聯已經死了，剛死去的意識體能給他什麼反應呢。

普魯士深呼吸了一下，二氧化碳在空氣中化成一片白霧。他現在該煩惱的是該怎麼把這身形巨大的傢伙搬回車上，儘管自己身體還算強壯，但要把這麼一具龐大軀體運到克里姆林宮去，還要構思怎麼對人類做一場毫無意義的漫長解釋，怎麼想都是棘手難題。

他兀自煩惱的時候，從遠及近的汽車引擎聲和晃眼的車頭射燈劃破了這塊田野裡的寧靜。普魯士條件反射一般地彈起身單膝蹲下，張開手臂護住身後那死屍一般的青年。

車輛進入田野之後速度明顯慢了下來，幾道人影跳下車，複數的人類氣息和皮靴碾過泥土的聲響緩慢地朝他們靠近。

普魯士的眼神銳利起來，他的拳頭蜷在腰側，做好能隨時反擊對面的準備。在視線適應了射燈的刺眼光芒後他看清了來人的制服，立即驚訝地睜大了眼睛，隨後鬆開拳頭，默默地站起身來。

他無法否認自己對蘇聯仍有著纏繞不散的複雜情感，但日耳曼血統的驕傲伴隨他千年，他從不畏懼人類，哪怕是面前這些手中沾染無數血腥、殘害過無數生命的秘密警察。

只是普魯士很清楚，這些傢伙的到來，意味著已經沒有他能做的事了。

走在最前頭看似警官模樣的人在普魯士面前站定，出乎意料地對著他行了個軍禮。銀髮青年頓了一下，側身為他們讓道。

幾道身影迅速地小跑上來，把已經失去意識的斯拉夫青年從泥土裡架起，並迅速地扛到車上。走在最後方的那警察還很年輕，他在車門關上的前一刻轉過頭望著普魯士，眼神裡既有迷惑又像是帶著悲傷，但最終跟他的同伴與長官一樣，帶著蘇維埃的軀體，飛快地驅車離開。

短暫的喧囂過後，一切再次回到寧靜。

普魯士目送那輛轎車遠去，直到尾燈的顏色再也看不見後，又在田野裡站了許久。

1947年開始「普魯士」這名字被歷史抹去，之後「東德」這名號也消失了，他從此不再是國家，但仍然帶著「普魯士」的名字生存下去。

他猜想過會不會是因為「普魯士」這個概念仍活在很多國民心中，幾個世紀前與自己並肩守護這份意志的弗里茨老爹仍然廣受人們尊敬，逝去的君王墓碑上每天都擺著人們造訪時捎上的土豆。

「普魯士」這個存在沒有被遺忘，沒有被否認。因此他才沒有真正死去。

這方面大爺我真是獨一無二——這是他最終能說服自己沒有消失的理由。

事實上普魯士仍有漫長的時間去思考這個問題，但他已經不打算再去想了。

想出再多能說服自己的理由又如何，日耳曼兄弟已經順利重逢，而他即便有過那麼一次疑似死亡的經歷，如今依然生龍活虎。

如果哪一天真正面臨死亡或是從此消失於世間，也不過就是如此。反正這世界上早就沒有「普魯士」了。

至於蘇聯，那般結構龐大、數十年的陰影籠罩著無數人類的傢夥會被遺忘嗎？太難了。

普魯士覺得剛發生的一切根本沒什麼好緬懷。蘇聯死了才好，至少把自由還給了很多人。遺憾的是這之後取代他的政權大概仍會控制著很多人的自由，這傢伙的幽魂會在接下去的世紀裡繼續纏繞著人們。

蘇聯確實從此死了，而露西亞——俄羅斯很快就會醒來。從此以後不過是換了種型態，如同過去一樣繼續生存下去，甚至比過去更狂妄地存活下去。

國家意識體就是這樣的存在。

不過是這樣的存在罷了。


	4. Chapter 4

４.

天色泛起一絲慘白的時候，普魯士打了個呵欠，抬腳把身前被壓緊的小片黑色土壤騰松了，用力掃開，直到再也看不出凹陷的痕跡。

然後他裹進大衣，鑽進那部被遺棄的衛星轎車，發動了引擎，憑印象往車站的方向開去。

這一年的聖誕節就在離開莫斯科的火車上過去了。

待列車到達柏林火車站的時候，普魯士驚訝地看著窗外飄起的雪花，他起身打開車廂的窗戶，迎面襲來的冷空氣讓他連續打了好幾個噴嚏。

真奇怪，在莫斯科的時候沒有下雪，柏林卻又要迎接一場新雪了。

幸好雪下得不算太大，普魯士這麼想著，快步走在回家的路上。幾天的旅程折騰下來，他現在只想趕緊回家洗個熱水澡，吃些熱騰騰的食物，把自己從陰冷疲憊裡解救出來。

路過的商業街仍然人聲喧鬧，掛著德國國旗的商戶在進行聖誕後的促銷。有些商戶為了吸引近年多出來的美國遊客，還在貨架上隨機插上一些星條旗，星星的旗幟夾在色彩繽紛的商品裡很搶眼，也很有裝飾效果。

正整理著商品的老頭隔著玻璃看了眼駐足店外的銀髮青年，突然停下動作，盯著他的臉看了許久，接著推開店門走了出來，一副欲言又止的神情。

「早安啊！」普魯士大方地打了招呼。

老頭回過神來，尷尬地搓了搓手：「早安。我真是眼花了……以為看見了年輕時認識的人。」

「長得像大爺我這麼帥的傢伙可不多，」普魯士咧開嘴角笑起來，「你真幸運！嘿嘿。」

老頭像被他吹噓時的歡快語氣感染一般，也微笑起來：「確實很幸運，那是個很棒的傢伙哦。現在也該是我這年紀的老頭了……如果還活著的話。」他說完這句話時近乎嘆息。

銀髮青年以笑容回應。

之後他讓老店主推薦了幾樣應景的節日食品買下，以免消失幾天還兩手空空地回家引來弟弟無盡的嘮叨。

拐過離家最近的小巷時，普魯士看到幾個喝得爛醉的小青年正圍成一圈燒著那面紅色旗幟，在上頭的錘子和鐮刀被火苗吞沒時一同哄笑起來，年輕的聲音呼喊著：「聖誕快樂！！」

站在不遠處的兩位警察顯然假裝看不見這場景，徑直走得更遠，零星路過的人們也只是搖搖頭，笑著就過去了。

普魯士突然才想起露西亞那傢伙從來不在12月份過聖誕。

每年這個時期一旦電台裡響起美國或是西歐那些國家的聖誕歌曲，那青年就會煩躁地把收音機摔得零件四散，然後把他和立陶宛趕去處理文件。之後愛沙尼亞會費一番功夫把那收音機修好，等到下一年再被摔壞一次。

想來也奇怪，這兩年來他都沒想起自己還在蘇聯家時經歷的這個聖誕節「傳統」，去年參加美國舉辦的聖誕派對更是，一群人鬧哄哄地又唱又跳、又笑又哭的，壓根就把這件事拋離記憶了。

——似乎很多瑣碎的事情，如果沒有什麼人或情境提醒、或者特地去查閱以前寫的日記，他都不太想得起來了。

－

用鑰匙打開家門進了屋後，銀髮青年頭髮上的雪花理所當然地被屋裡的暖空氣融化成小水珠，順著髮絲淌在臉上。

他的弟弟德國站在走廊上，看著普魯士身上那件又髒又皺的厚大衣擰起眉頭：「大哥……你又把外套弄得這麼髒，回來路上跟孩子們打雪仗了嗎？」

普魯士打量了下自己衣服和褲腿上的泥，不好意思地嘿嘿一笑，說：「果然瞞不過阿西。」

「快去洗個熱水澡，小心感冒。」

普魯士小聲嘀咕了句「阿西你太愛操心了」，本來還想接一句「經濟一直在好轉不會那麼容易生病的」，又意識到如今即便是德國經濟衰退，也與他沒有多大關係了。他於是悻悻地上了樓。

等洗漱乾淨後，普魯士慢悠悠地回到起居室。

室內的暖色燈光照得明亮，暖氣也充足，起居室中央是美國特地空運來的聖誕樹，頂端那顆金色星星旁裝飾著英國從前年起就定期寄來的泰迪熊小挂件——那個嘴巴總是刻薄的不列顛青年的手工卻是柔軟可愛；起居室的桌上則擺著法國送來的葡萄酒和西班牙送的風乾火腿。

德國在廚房裡忙活了一陣，給他端來了加熱過的土豆泥、火雞肉和烤香腸，跟他說暫時先吃這些充飢，等前一晚留宿到現在還在呼呼大睡的義大利兄弟起床後，他們會再為所有人做一遍拿手的肉醬義麵。

普魯士兩眼發光地說好。

德國就坐在他對面喝著咖啡看報紙，在普魯士飛快地解決完食物之後主動上來收拾。

飽餐過後的銀髮青年心想我的弟弟還是一如既往地勤勞能幹，起身在起居室裡轉了幾圈，似乎無事可做，便在鬆軟的沙發上躺了下來。

他把打著盹的肥啾放在茶几的墊子上，一直留守在走廊上的德國牧羊犬在這時進了起居室，繞著他的褲腿轉了幾圈，坐定，接著晃動尾巴。

普魯士瞇著眼睛笑了起來，伸手去撫摸大狗的皮毛，突然瞥見自己手背上有道深色印記，前幾個星期被眼前這一臉無辜的動物刮傷的口子竟然還沒恢復痊癒。

他目不轉睛地盯著皮膚上那道深色印記看了好久，直到眼睛酸澀時才放下手，閉上雙眼，讓身軀更深地陷入沙發裡。

他已經好幾天沒睡過好覺了。

溫暖的空氣、皮革和絨布柔軟的質感都讓他整個人都放鬆下來，這跟火車上鑽進窗戶縫隙的冷空氣和硬床鋪儼然兩個世界。

真是兩個世界。

他就這樣沉沉地睡著了。


	5. Chapter 5

５.

新一年有新一年的熱鬧。

德國時間一跨年，普魯士先是接到了過去幾位東歐難友的問候電話，之後是英國那與其說是問候不如說是訴苦的電話，說美國那傢伙在白宮舉辦的新年國宴上拿可樂淋了俄羅斯一腦袋，在場的英聯邦國家差點集體驚呼「上帝保佑」。

普魯士聯想了下那場景不禁發笑，說還真是美國人會幹的事情，簡單直接又有效的公開羞辱；又問俄羅斯是什麼反應。

英國嘆了口氣，說幸好俄羅斯一直在座位上默默地用餐直到撤走甜點，並沒有發生任何意外。

普魯士沉默了一陣，說這樣啊，那就好。

英國繼續嘀咕，說如果美國能別在蘇聯解體之後還搞些這麼幼稚的舉動，那場國宴的品質勉強能算合格。末了又補充了句，真希望你也在場。

普魯士笑得有些僵硬，說，嘿嘿謝啦。

英國像是察覺到那語氣裡的不自然，低聲地說了聲抱歉，我另外找個時間去探望你。

普魯士這回笑得開懷，說哪有什麼好道歉的。然後兩人又寒暄了幾句，才結束了通話。

他是真的覺得英國根本不需要感到愧疚。

畢竟那專屬於國家們的宴席，早就不是我能坦然進出的場合了。

－

新年假期一結束，大多數國家也重新回到忙碌的軌跡上。

德國青年被賦予了很大的期望，每天有相當長的時間都呆在政府總部，與關切著國家命運的人們商榷著未來的道路。

普魯士每天的日程鬆散閒適，帶家裡的德牧出門散步，到公眾圖書館幫忙，給放學後的孩子們講講騎士歷險的故事；而在家的時候也樂得出入廚房，為自己和弟弟下廚嘗試做各式各樣的料理。

這一天他正呆在廚房裡研究如何做出德國風味的鬆餅，而接聽起手提電話時另一頭傳來的溫柔嗓音則把他高昂的興致拉回了常溫。

「你還好嗎？」

「……」銀髮青年已經懶得問對方從哪裡找到這個號碼，「你不怕被竊聽嗎？」

「……」另一邊的聲音裡帶著毫無偽裝的笑意，「就算被聽到，他們也已經不能把你怎麼樣了。」

無論是語氣還是話語的內容都只讓普魯士想嘆氣，他把攪拌均勻的鬆餅粉倒進平底鍋，說：「這時候你應該在忙著準備‘俄羅斯聖誕節’吧？」

「你還記得呢……我以為你已經迅速地西方化了。」

「我倒希望如此。」普魯士心想我好歹在你那棟大屋裡折騰了好幾十年，有些破習慣一時半會想改都難。

「你呢，在做些什麼？」那人的語氣關切。

「嘿，大爺我可是很忙的——在廚房做料理呢。」

「……會做放了很多葵花籽油的煎蛋嗎？」

普魯士心想要我再吃那種玩意兒我寧願吃英國親手做的焦炭司康，大聲地回答：「在做煎餅，美～式煎餅——」

俄羅斯躊躇了片刻：「……你是故意的。」，

「嘿，你說對了。」

銀髮青年用鏟子把平底鍋裡已經半成型的鬆餅輕輕地翻了面，看著食物穩穩地落下，他揚起嘴角笑起來。

「聖誕快樂，伊萬.布拉金斯基。」

「……」

一陣沉默，不長也不短，剛好夠普魯士把完成的鬆餅裝到盤子上。

「聖誕快樂，基爾伯特.貝爾什米特。」他最終喃喃地說。

－Fin－

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> １\. 大致時間線：  
> 1947年：美英蘇和法組成的盟國管制理事會宣布「普魯士」解體。開始進入美蘇冷戰時期。  
> 1948-1949年：柏林封鎖，蘇聯圍困柏林並封鎖物資出入，美英聯軍給西柏林人民空投物資，讓市民度過難關；東柏林落在蘇聯掌管下，長期物資緊缺，像香蕉這樣的食品在東德對民眾來說是奢侈品。  
> 1949年：德國分裂為東德意志民主共和國和德意志聯邦共和國；1961年，為杜絕東西德人來往，柏林牆正式建成。  
> 1989年11月9日，柏林牆拆除並倒塌。  
> 1990年：東德（東德意志民主共和國）的名稱被取代。  
> 1991年12月25日：這年的秋季起十數個蘇維埃成員前後宣告獨立（其中立陶宛、愛沙尼亞和拉脫維亞都經歷了顯著的政治變遷），蘇聯最終解體。
> 
> ２\. 神聖羅馬帝國：800-1806年，法國拿破崙的崛起宣告這個國家和地區的聯盟體滅亡。
> 
> ３\. 大英帝國的消亡：20世紀起就出現踪跡，二戰時沒有被德國擊潰的英國，在戰後卻陷入了政治、財政和地區鬥爭的重重拖累，緩慢恢復後，早已失去帝國的光環。
> 
> ４\. 俄羅斯的傳統聖誕節在1月7日。
> 
> ５\. 衛星（Trabant）轎車，1957年至1990年東德生產及最常見的汽車，1991年停產。
> 
> ６\. 美國當時的上司是隆納.雷根(Ronald Reagan)，第40任美國總統；1987年在西柏林發表了「拆掉這面牆！」的著名演說。
> 
> ７\. 克格勃：即KGB（國家安全委員會），蘇聯時期的情報收集機構。
> 
> ８\. 斯塔西：即Stasi（國家安全部），東德時期的國安部門，格言是「黨的劍與盾」，對國內實行恐怖統治。
> 
> ９\. 一直覺得蘇聯解體和「東德」消失的故事是露普之間的核心，矛盾複雜的感情，露的殘酷和脆弱，普的堅強和無奈……以及那無盡的、對夏日星空下的向日葵田的憧憬。


End file.
